Things about Kanata
by Chocoangel
Summary: Miyu was bored to death and so she makes this list… what if Kanata sees it? Read and discover…and don't forget to review…


**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But this story belongs to me…**

**Summary: Miyu was bored to death and so she makes this list… what if Kanata sees it? Read and discover…and don't forget to review…**

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. I am back with my fifth story… I hope you all like it…and it is as usual a letter. I am good at writing letters rather than a story. Ask my best friend. He is totally, probably tired of my hand written letters… This one is for you 46. Thanks for always being there…

_**Things about Kanata**_

_Begins here…_

Hi! I, Miyu, made this list of thing about my boyfriend Kanata. We are both 17 and are absolutely loving are lives together. Okay, so he hasn't exactly admitted he's my boyfriend, but he did admit to liking me and we have kissed, so I think it counts! I am currently writing this as I sit in my room. I'm bored and thinking about why I like him enough to put up with this. So this is totally biased every bit of it.

Kanata is the silent hero with the brunette hair, always messed up, still looking like a hero

_-he won't tell me how he gets it to stay like that. Does he comb his hair at all?_

Kanata doesn't have a mom, his mom died when he was a kid. No one knows where his dad keeps going for pilgrim trips, or how he manages everything all alone. It's just a known fact that his mom died when he was three and that's it

_-he hates to talk about it, and when he's thinking about it, look out. Don't come in his way._

His favorite outfits at home are either his blue hooded sweat shirt with his black jeans or his red vest with light blue sweat pant

_-why he wears such cool clothes when he is like a nerd at home. Maybe the clothes are un-cool, he just manages to look dead drop gorgeous in everything he wears_

Nicknames for Kanata include

_- Mr. Grumpy, Angry young man, BAKA(its my favorite), Loner, Insensitive, Jerk, Non-Romantic, Pumpkin-freak, and I need the dictionary to scan for all possible insulting adjectives _

Nicknames only I can call him

- _I and everybody have to call him Kanata. I generally call him Kanata. Only when we are fighting (which is almost all the time), I call him all that I mentioned above._

He hates to lose…at anything

_-I mean it, he just despises it. One time, he lost a game of checkers to Santa, and wouldn't talk to him for a week_

_-he especially hates to lose to Nozomu or Mizuki, but especially Mizuki_

_-I don't know why, he just does!_

His favorite hobbies include

_1) Fighting i.e. the verbal ones with me_

_2) Being mean_

_c) Looking tough_

_d) Reading (yeah, he really does like that)_

_e) Competing with others_

_f) Racing his bike_

_g) Hanging out with me (I wish that were first )_

_h) Messing his hair (I have to assume that since he does that a lot)_

_I) arguing with me (I don't mean like when we have fights, I just mean like when we have our playful back and forth's)_

Things he likes

_-Me (I am on number one), Studying, reading his manga, eating pumpkin dishes, messing his hair, arguing with me, helping me out, helping others out, hanging out with Santa, hanging out with our gang(he somehow is anti-social, again because of the no woman thing), arguing with me (again, only playfully), acting the hero(don't believe what he says, he does like spotlight, who doesn't), sitting on the porch while star gazing, playing with Ruu (I miss Ruu so much)_

He's hazardous about girls

_-I think it has to do with the whole 'having no feminine hand in his growing up time' thing_

_-ever since his mom died, he seems as though he can't trust women (he considers me an exception, but I can still tell he's hazardous)_

_-even though he is all polite to his _ fan girls, he actually hates them to the very core._

He has an addiction to pumpkin

_-I know that because at last year's Halloween party, once the boiled and spiced bowl of pumpkin was made for him, the whole supply mysteriously disappeared._

He can't dance

_-let me rephrase that. I have never seen him dance__**. **__Whenever I tell him to, he'll change the topic and pick on something that will make me angry and go away. So I concluded that he can't dance well. Well, it's pretty much the same thing_

He gets jealous easily

_-I'm not joking. He boils at impossible temperatures if any guy nears me (though, in all honesty, I really find it as kinda cute)_

He used to date Akira

_-I know she was his childhood friend, the first girl to be his friend and everything, but that's not the point. HE DATED AKIRA!_

He still feels guilty over that thing with the comparison he drew between me and Akira

_-I've told him before I've forgiven him for that but he still continues to beat himself up over it_

_-though, in my opinion, he should not really be beating himself over it. She is a great girl and always helped Kanata while they were, might I repeat DATING!_

He doesn't have an actual best friend to whom he can tell anything

_-I mean, he's told me before that __**I'm**__ his best friend, but that's because I'm his sort of girlfriend. _

_-I, Aya and Nanami are best friends, Christine and Mr. Shikada are best friends, Nozomu and Okame are best friends so I think he needs one too_

_-Santa and Akira are the closest he has got to a best friend. They are his childhood friends but he can't tell them anything and everything _

He is not perverted

_-__he is not a pervert._

_-the incident when we first met doesn't count. Plus he wasn't being perverted_

_-plus he doesn't react to all the skin show his fan girls present. Guys would generally drool to all that_

He claims that I think he is the most intelligent guy on this Earth

_-I mean, yeah I think he is among the rare lot but he's only guessing that. Can you say self righteous?_

_-I think Nanami was the one that told him that. She's so dead if he gets an even bigger head_

He loves to listen to me talk

_-yeah, I see the way he stares at me when I'm on and on about some nonsense._

_-of course, his friends also see that look he gets and tease him about it, so he ends up denying it (I swear, I'll make them pay for that. He gets so cute sometimes_

He's a nice person

_-if you don't know him personally, you wouldn't believe it, but it's true. He really is nice!_

_-even though he acts tough, he can sometimes be a real softie, especially when it comes to me. ::blushes::_

_-he might cold shoulder people but he will go out of his way to help out people in need, trust me; he does_

He wants to become something that will benefit the society

_-he says he doesn't know what he'll do after graduation, so I think everyone sees through this except me_

_-I think he'll find his way. He is KANATA. its like saying a big thing _

He's a bad influence

_-I know that contradicts what I just said, but it's true, he really is_

_-I know that because sometimes, when I don't even realize it, I could be doing something very Kanata-y. Like kicking a trash can, telling off some random of his fan girls, making fun of people, or just wake up with the desire to mope around the city all day_

_-the worst is when I get mad at someone and get into a fist fight, not only do I win, but I completely pulverize them. It's a very scary thing, but it really comes in handy in many situations for someone as danger prone as me so I'm not complaining…much_

_-he curses vehemently, though always mutters those condemning curses under his breath, I have somehow caught that habit and it seems to have got me_

He had serious pride issues

_-He wants to act all good to me but he doesn't, seriously why did God have to include pride into one's character_

_-To prove my aforementioned statement, I have the Cinderella in the book memory._

_-He might kill a person if he has to satiate his injured pride and Brobdingnagian ego_

He has a soft spot for Christine

_-I'm not completely sure why. She was his fan number one and he was scared of her psychotic attacks. But I do know she's the only one that doesn't talk mean to him or judge him so I guess he's grateful for that_

He respects Nanami

_-I know because she's the only one who can talk back to him (besides me) and not get a one way ticket to the emergency room_

_-of course, Aya can stand up to him too but she is just so preoccupied with all the drama stuff, I think he just ignores her_

He likes my parents

_-at first, I was sure they wouldn't get along, but they seemed to hit it off the instant mom told Kanata about his mom and her past_

_-it's somewhat odd, but, hey, beggars aren't choosers right?_

He doesn't get along with Mizuki

_-no, I revise that, he can't stand him_

_-he has a constant problem on pretty much everything he does! _

_-I mean, I fight with Stella too, but when those two are in the same room, I'd swear we'd have to break out a restraint spell!_

He's not a romantic person

_-well, he's not romantic in a way like flowers and poetry, but to tell the truth, I find that stuff over played and kind of cheesy _(A/N : no offense to girls who do)

_-no, he is romantic…in a Kanata- sort of way_

_-that entitles _

_1) Long rides on his bike_

_2) Sitting together on the porch, just star gazing_

_3) Giving sudden, uninformed, short, maybe long but always passionate kisses_

_4) Arguing with me over something funny (it's Kanata's way of flirting)_

_5) Sharing a bowl of pumpkin goodies or buttered pop-corn, then 'accidently' grabbing the same last piece, fight over it and finally deciding to share it by eating it together_

He doesn't blush

_-well, not in public. Never. I have never seen him loose his cool in the public._

_-I mean, I can easily get him to blush when we're alone, but in front of anyone else, it's like he's immune, even if he's been seriously embarrassed_

_-course, that embarrassment usually turns into anger very quickly on whoever's fault it was. Even his own and someone becomes a poor victim of the wrath._

Kanata is a morning person

_-I don't know that from personal experience so get your minds out of the gutter!_

_-He even wakes up early on weekends. I am the lazy riser. It is him who has to do the daily duty of waking me up. Poor guy _

He is a great student

_-he may seem like a slacker, but if you've ever seen his grades, you'd see how fantastic they are! _

_-he can really put his studies into action_

_-plus he is really smart_

He thinks he's not worthy of me

_-I told him, I'm not worthy of someone so wonderful, so intelligent, etc_

_-he thinks that because I'm a rich girl and he's the son of a monk and that we shouldn't be together_

_-I told him if he said that again, or attempted to break up with me for that, I'd cheerily set his bike on fire_

_-he says I deserve someone better_

_-I said I already got the best_

He's so good looking

_-not to be shallow, but that was the first thing I noticed about hi, even though he stared at me while I was taking a bath._

_-he has eyes that make most run in fright, but to me, they are simply amber colored beautiful jewels_

_-his hair is the most gorgeous shade of brunette I've even seen. It's so well taken care of (it makes me a bit jealous because he keeps messing his hair up)_

He is a great kisser

_-it may not seem like it matters to him, but to me, it's pure bliss_

He is a great father

_-I know. The way he treated Ruu was obvious enough even though Ruu wasn't our species_

_-he cut out on his expenses just to buy presents for Ruu_

He's like a stray dog, show him a little compassion and he's yours

_-like with the Akira thing. She dumped him, so he was a stray. When he came back I was the one to show him that compassion and, voile! He's mine. Repeat: MINE! _

He likes to drive dangerously

_-I've seen him drive his bike and believe me, it's scary_

_-I think he does it just to scare his friends! That's so mean!_

_-though, I have to admit, it's impressive the number of stunts he can do_

_-at times it is scary the way he drives but he always drives safe so it's a good thing_

He likes to scowl

_-he does it pretty much every second of the day_

_-his second favorite is to scoff or smirk_

_-to tell the truth, to me his scowls are totally hot!_

_-but know that just because he does, doesn't mean he can't smile_

He's got a great smile

_-I'm probably the only person in the universe that's seen him smile with true happiness_

_-to me, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_

_-his laugh, and I don't mean scoff, I mean __true__ laugh, is wonderful_

_-it's like the most wondrous music in the galaxy_

_-my heart seriously stops _

He knows when to swallow his pride

_-I'm surprised he doesn't choke on it_

_-once, we went too far on a fight and almost broke up, but __**"**__**he"**__ apologized to __**"**__**me"**_

_-he never gives me the __puppy dog face__! Now that is just very low to think. Still I forgive him every single time. I am such a fan girl ::sighs::_

He likes classical fairytales

_-those books he reads, most of them are manga containing ruthless fighting and all but a lot are fairy tales you'd read to little kids_

He's got some sort of super power

_-No, I'm not crazy, he really does! Ask any one!_

_-his power only comes out when he's really mad like_

_1) When I'm in danger_

_2) When someone bad mouths me_

_3) When someone flirts with me (that happens a lot. No I'm not conceited, ask anyone!)_

_4) When Ruu feel into any kind of bad hands_

_-his power includes_

_1) Super strength_

_2) Super speed_

_3) Super jumping_

_4) Super hearing_

_5) Can scare you witless with one look (even the teachers don't stand a chance)_

He attracts girls like a magnet

_-I don't know how he does it, he just does! looks at his fan club. The fan girl population is increasing with every passing second_

_-lucky for him, I'm not one to voice my complaints or he'd be in for an ear full! His fan girls are so sticky and at times scary._

_-though he can get almost any girl he wants, he chose me and only wants me! :) I am the luckiest girl in the entire universe. Not just because of his looks but because of everything _

He's a mean, cruel, evil, grouchy, smug, troublemaking, scowling, intimidating, unfriendly jerking freak!

He's also a sweet, caring, smart, funny, hot, protective, loving creature!

He's not the Prince which every girl dreams of. He is the Knight in shining armor who is always there, no matter what; my Knight

I put down my pencil and read over what I just wrote, nodding approvingly. "What in world is that?" I gasp and turn around to see none other than my knight in shining armor hunched over right behind me, looking over my shoulder, and his head right beside my face. He is wearing his long sleeved brown jacket over a black shirt with his black dress pants. This is his usual version of dressing up for a big night.

He looks me in the eye, and smirks in my face, making my heart speed up. "H-how long have you been standing there?" I ask when I could finally find my voice. His smirk grows wider as he says, "Depends, what number was it that you wrote I'm 'so good looking'?" I drop my head into my hand, embarrassed about being caught like this. He chuckles at my embarrassment, and then lightly kisses me on the cheek, so I turn to look at him. "It's nice", he assures me, "now come on, let's go."

He makes his way to the door as I reach for my purse sitting on my bed. While I'm picking it up, he conversationally says, "Oh, and by the way, I never knew I had such a hot scowl." He ducks when I chuck a shoe at his head, then he sprints out the door, me in my strapless red dress and stilettos right after him. "Get back here and take your lumps like a man!" I scream at him as I chase him down the hall, towards the front door. He's erupting with laughter as he's running, and I can't help but laugh too.

My prince. My knight. My best friend. My Kanata.

He's hard to deal with, impossible to understand, and he has his flaws, but I wouldn't change a thing about him.

I love him just the way he is.

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hey there, firstly a belated MERRY CHRISTMAS to all the readers

Secondly an ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR

Thirdly HAPPY belated BIRTHDAY TO KANATA

Fourthly thanks to all my reviewers and readers alike

Thanks to all the reviewers of my previous story and an advance thanks to those who read my new story…

Dear readers, please drop in a review that will make this fic a lil more better…

Thank You all….


End file.
